


It Had Started With

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Is So Done, Comforting Gabriel, Coming Out, Crying Sam, Dean Being an Asshole, Does Shouting Count as Violence?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriels Sweet Nicknames, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lots of shouting, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wanted to do was tell Dean about his relationship with Gabriel</p><p> </p><p>Trigger warning: READ NOTES</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had Started With

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a prologue to my piece "Can You Communicate Through an Ouija Board if You’re not Dead?" because of similar themes, but it isn't connected directly. 
> 
> If you don't like Dean being mean to Sam, you probably shouldn't read this!
> 
> I know people that trigger for shouting so if you trigger for shouting YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

It hadn’t started bad at all, the opposite actually. Dean hadn’t started yelling, yet. He just didn’t understand how his own brother would choose Gabriel, the all mighty Archangel of all people, to start dating.

The conversation started with “Dean can we talk?”

Sam had approached Dean carefully, not really sure how to start, or even say, this to him. Dean had said sure, and Sam had been contemplating chickening out and changing the subject before it was even said.

As Sam had started to sit across from Dean in their small, crappy, motel room, Dean set down the gun he was cleaning.

“I- um…” Sam had started, having a staring match with the stain wood floor.

“You what? Come I won’t be mad.” Dean had sounded so casual, and genuine, Sam almost believed his brother. 

“Yes you will” Sam whispered.

They had sat in, very, uncomfortable silence while Sam mustered up the courage to tell his brother about his relationship with Gabriel, AKA; trickster, Pagan god Loki, Angel that killed Dean about a hundred times. This wasn’t going to go well, and Sam knew it.

“I’m tired a’ waitin’ Sammy, out with it” Dean demanded

“ImdatingGabriel” Sam blurted out, still refusing to look at his brother. He heard Dean get up from where he had been previously sitting. For a minute Sam thought Dean was about to punch him and started preparing for it, but nothing came; Dean just kept pacing a few feet in front of him.

“Gabriel?” Dean had shouted, here is where it got bad.

## Sam’s POV ##

“Gabriel?” Dean shouted I had to stop myself from flinching at how loud he was shouting already, and nothing had really happened… yet.

“Dean…” I started, but Dean wasn’t done yet.

“Of ALL PEOPLE! You pick Gabriel!” This time, I couldn’t stop the flinch that made all my muscles tense, thankfully Dean didn’t notice.

“What’s wrong with Gabriel?” I asked quietly, part of me hoping he wouldn’t hear me.

“What was that?” Dean questioned, his voice came down a few notches, but still shouting.

“What’s wrong with Gabriel?” I asked a little louder, this time. I had surprised myself with how loud I had asked the question. Finally looking Dean in the eye, and wishing I hadn’t, I stood up to at least be eye level with him. I prayed my height difference would finally start intimidating him. Of course, it didn’t, it never did.

“‘What’s wrong with him?’” Dean repeated “Are you kidding me? HE. KILLED. ME!” Dean shouted at me, waving his hands to emphasize how angry he was.

This was going exactly like I’d expected it to, and it was killing me. Why couldn’t he just accept that I love Gabe? Questions like this kept running through my head as Dean continued to rant about how bad Gabriel was. Is it that he’s a dude? Would he accept this if Gabriel was a girl? What’s so wrong with Gabe? He’s great! 

I was so close to tears I feared Dean might notice soon. Prickling at the back of my eyes, I could feel them, as well as the lump in my throat I was trying desperately to swallow around. I couldn’t quite tell if these are tears of fear, anger, or frustration. More likely a combination of all three.

I have to get out of here!

Before I realize I’ve moved I walk right out the door. Behind me I can hear Dean calling after me, maybe following me, but I don’t turn around to look at him. I feel numb, and I can’t tell if it was something to do with the chilly August night on the outskirts of Chicago or the loud outbursts from Dean.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, the grip strong, but not forceful.

“Sammy” It’s Dean, of course!

“Leave me alone Dean” I say quietly, trying to shrug his hand off my shoulder. As I try to escape his grip, it becomes more forceful.

“Listen Samm-” I cut him off

“Dean, please! You’ve made it quite clear how you feel about Gabe,” I sigh “Go back to the motel and cool off, okay?”

“No! We’re talking now!” Dean spins me, with the hand on my shoulder, to look at him.

‘Gabriel, please being listening…’ I pray as Dean continues to loudly rant about Gabriel, I’m only vaguely listening to him. ‘Gabriel, please get me out of this! God, I can’t handle this right now, I need you’

Mere seconds later Dean's rant comes to a screeching halt, and I can feel Gabriel behind me. Cas pops in next to Dean, momentarily taking dean’s attention away from me, “Cas, what are you doing her-” Dean’s question is cut off when he sees Gabriel standing behind me “What's He Doing Here?” Dean shouts his demand.

“Dean, Sammy here” Gabe paused, intertwining our fingers, “prayed to me for help.” None of the sarcasm or playfulness in his voice

“And you?” Dean looked to Cas

Cas gave Dean a bitchface that, on any other day, would have me applauding “Sam’s prayer was loud enough for myself, and many other angels, to hear clearly. I assumed danger.”

“Really Sam?” Dean shouted

“Yes” I said just loud enough for him to hear “You’ve been shouting at me for almost an hour now! All I wanted to do was tell you about my relationship with Gabe, but YOU turned it into a fight.” My voice had gotten progressively louder as I spoke. If I hadn’t been so angry at Dean, I might have cringed at my voice cracking.

Dean huffed a sigh, turning around, and stomping toward to the motel room. Cas mumbled something about following him before striding over to Dean.

The tears, I had tried so desperately to hold back, flow freely down my cheeks. I turned to face Gabe, he had a hopeful smile on his face, obviously trying to cheer me up. 

Exhaustion makes me crumble to the ground, Gabe with me the whole way down.

“Hey, it’s okay Sammy” I cling to him like he’s a lifeline.

“What happened?”

I try to pull myself together before I answer, but all attempts are useless, “I wanted to tell him about our relationship, and he exploded on me” I stop to breath “He started shouting at me, and I didn’t know what to do.” Sobs rack my body as I try to catch my breath.

“It’s not your fault Sammy, come on breath with me” together we inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale inhale… “Better?”

I nod slowly, exhaustion really heavy on my shoulders.

“You tired Samsicle?” I nod again, not noticing until he said something; I’m shivering”

“I’m not going back in there.” I state, leaving no room for argument or debate. Gabriel nods knowingly.

“Wasn’t planning on it Sam-il-lamb, now come… up you go” Gabe help me up, he is a lot stronger than he looks.

We quickly make our way to the motel entrance, just as we are about to enter, I stop, Gabriel stopping too.

“What’s up Sammy?” He asks, concern playing on his features 

“I love you, know that. No matter what Dean, what anyone, says; I love you”

“Yes” Gabe said cupping my cheek with his hand not occupied by holding my left hand, “I love you too Sammy” getting on the tips of his toes, he pecks a kiss on my lips “And no one will ever change that” He steps back before opening the door

“Now come one, it’s my big Sammoose’s bedtime.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-based off my coming out to my, now ex, best friend. She didn't take it well AT ALL, She started screaming at me about how it was unholy, and I'd go to Hell. This then turned into her texting me bible verses, and yelling at me over text(?), and basically the friendship is ruined. 
> 
> Plus, I thought I'd write something while writer block isn't messing with my brain.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
